Alanine scanning is a well established experimental strategy to identify the specific side chain interaction between proteins. However, this strategy is labor and time consuming. We are developing a computational strategy to determine the specific side chain interaction between human growth hormone and receptor. This strategy requires only a single run of molecular dynamic simulations with free energy analysis following. We visualize the hormone-receptor complex, especially the binding site. The interactive computer graphics resources are very useful for examining our simulation results.